The invention relates to a video/sound output device for outputting video and sound and an external speaker control device for controlling a speaker outside the video/sound output device.
A destination for outputting sound is sometimes to be switched from a speaker (internal speaker) built in a television set to an external speaker connected to an amplifier connected to the television set. In such cases, a user needs to perform: the operation of muting the sound outputted from the internal speaker of the television set, and also the operation of setting sound inputted into the amplifier to be the sound outputted from the television set.
Likewise, when contents recorded in a player or recorder connected to the amplifier are to be reproduced, in some cases, the sound of the contents are to be outputted from the external speaker. In such cases, the user needs to perform the operation of muting the sound outputted from the internal speaker of the player or recorder, and the operation of setting the sound inputted into the amplifier to be the sound outputted from the television set.
When these operations are to be performed, the user needs to determine by oneself whether the sound inputted into the amplifier should be set to the sound outputted from the television set or to the sound outputted from the player or recorder, and then needs to perform the operation for the television set using a remote controller and the operation for the amplifier using a remote controller. These operations are complicated for the user.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H5-153520 discloses a technique by which a power switch of the amplifier is linked with a sound output mode of the television set. That is, it is disclosed that, when the amplifier is turned ON, the sound output of the television set is inputted through the amplifier to the external speaker, whereas when the amplifier is turned OFF, the sound output of the television set is inputted to the internal speaker built in the television set. Thereby, when the user merely operates a power button of the remote controller of the amplifier, the destination for outputting sound can be switched between the internal speaker and the external speaker.
As described above, according to the technique disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H5-153520, when the remote controller of the amplifier is operated, the destination for outputting the sound can be switched between the internal speaker and the external speaker. However, in order to adjust a volume of the sound outputted from the internal speaker of the television set, the user need operate a sound volume adjustment button of the remote controller of the television set, while in order to adjust a volume of the sound outputted from the external speaker, the user need operate a sound volume adjustment button of the remote controller of the amplifier. That is, according to the technique disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H5-153520, although the destination for outputting sound can be switched between the internal speaker and the external speaker by operating the remote controller of the amplifier, the remote controller of the television set should be used to adjust the volume of the output sound from the internal speaker. Users desire to switch the destination for outputting sound between the internal speaker and the external speaker by operating only the remote controller of the television set which is operated most frequently. That is, users desire to switch the sound output mode merely by operating the remote controller of the television set.